


Guitar Man - Music Album Covers

by Wanderer_Brown_Sheep



Series: My Fanmix Covers [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Music Album Cover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer_Brown_Sheep/pseuds/Wanderer_Brown_Sheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music Albums:<br/>- Gladstone's Collar<br/>- Muse<br/>- Message in a Bottle<br/>- Sentiment<br/>- Here's to the Kids<br/>- To My Wife<br/>- Good Men and Monsters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitar Man - Music Album Covers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gladstone's Collar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/418826) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> "the purple-tinted cover pristine within a clean, unscratched case"  
> "the three-quarter picture of the young John Watson, glaring out at her in mixed defiance and vulnerability, the dark blue of his eye matched in the blue of the title. He was wearing a ridiculously butch, spiked a dog collar, his mussed hair falling haphazardly over his brow. It made him look… half feral. Or only half tame."

**Author's Note:**

> It's [tumblr post](http://wanderer-brown-sheep.tumblr.com/post/47239175299/guitar-man-cover-gladstones-collar). Full sizes on DA [here](http://fav.me/d60kusx) and [here](http://fav.me/d60kw2k). The box folder for Guitar Man [here](https://www.box.com/s/c2c524fca08f7a1dfc64).


End file.
